Now or Never
by Naite
Summary: "Ahora o nunca" había dicho aquella vez, con una sonrisa boba en la cara y mirándola como si no pudiera creerlo. Cuatro meses después, ese momento decisivo en el tiempo vuelve a repetirse. Viñeta R/Hr Post Guerra.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y editoriales. No obtengo ninguna ganancia económica con esto.

Dedicado a _Catalina rhr_, en honor a los viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p><em>It's now or never,<em>

_I ain't gonna live forever,_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

**_It's My Life, Bon Jovi_**

**Now or never**

A veces piensa que la vida se le escapó de las manos en más ocasiones que las que hubiera deseado. Que creció de golpe, que saltó etapas sin poder saborearlas, que a pesar de que su documento diga que tiene dieciocho años en realidad se siente una vieja.

Que una parte de su vida se escurrió entre sus dedos y no volverá jamás.

Hermione Granger piensa que, además de las personas que ya no están, la guerra también le arrebató aquello que no fue, aquellos momentos que pudieron haber sido y que, se suponía, debía vivir. Siente nostalgia por esos besos robados que no podrá dar, en los pasillos oscuros de un Hogwarts que ya no los podrá ver a los dos, juntos, porque es demasiado tarde. Extraña, sin haber vivido, la presencia de sus padres en una graduación que ya no se realizará.

Todo es muy reciente, por eso sólo se siente feliz a medias y no puede evitar echar de menos esas oportunidades que ya no podrá vivir.

Por suerte, todavía puede aferrarse a ese instante en el tiempo que ocurrió cuando debía ser, y no demasiado tarde.

"_Ahora o nunca" _había dicho aquella vez, con una sonrisa boba en la cara y mirándola como si no pudiera creerlo. Hermione agradece al cielo que no le hayan arrebatado _ese_ momento.

**-O-**

Esa mañana, se levanto más temprano que los demás. Quería ir al pueblo, caminar por las callecitas de Ottery St. Catchpole, que el aire limpio de esas horas le despejara la cabeza y aclarara sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el banco de una pequeña plaza, sola, saboreando un helado de vainilla. A los segundos, dos jóvenes se instalaron en una banqueta cercana. Pudo ver, mordiéndose el labio, cómo el chico le declaraba su amor a la joven. Ese debía ser su primer beso, Hermione estaba segura, porque le ardían las mejillas a ambos y se abrazaban y besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento _por años._

Hermione sabía cómo se sentía eso, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca pensó que su primer beso con Ronald Weasley se iba a dar en un castillo en ruinas, con explosiones a su alrededor y el olor a muerte entrando en cada poro de su piel. Más bien, se imaginaba una postal más o menos parecida a la que presenciaba ahora.

Tampoco se imaginó que iba a ser _así_ de perfecto, igual. Las manos callosas de Ron en su cintura, su boca marcándola para siempre. Su cuerpo encajando con el de él, resolviendo el rompecabezas de su vida.

Y, sobre todo, jamás imaginó que después de ese ansiado primer beso iba a sentirse triste. Porque hace cuatro meses que la guerra acabó, pero aún sus padres siguen siendo Wendell y Mónica Wilkins, y Molly Weasley ha vuelto a preparar el almuerzo de los domingos, pero sus ojos ya no brillan y hay una ausencia que aún pesa en los corazones de los comensales.

Siente cómo sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, pero sacude la cabeza antes de que las lágrimas ganen la batalla. Además, hablando de almuerzos dominicales, si no se apura llegará cuando todos estén degustando los deliciosos postres de la Sra. Weasley

Cuando atraviesa la cerca del jardín, no se da cuenta de una presencia que la venía contemplando desde el camino de grava. Por eso se asusta cuando Ron se dirige a ella de repente.

–¿A dónde fuiste? –le pregunta, sentado en el césped, jugueteando con unas ramitas caídas.

Hermione da un respingo por la sorpresa y le sonríe, acercándose a él.

–Fui a dar una vuelta.

El pelirrojo la mira y asiente, sin necesidad de preguntar algo más. A veces él también da vueltas sin un destino fijo. A veces todos necesitan dar vueltas para no pensar.

Hermione se sienta a su lado, no tan cerca. La guerra le quitó muchas cosas, pero también le hizo aprender otras. Sabe, por ejemplo, que cada uno tiene su manera particular de llevar a cuestas su duelo. Que hay días que Ron necesita de su compañía, y hay otros en los que sólo prefiere que le den espacio. Hermione presiente que hoy es uno de esos días.

Ronald continúa arrancando pasto por unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en el cielo despejado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio abre la boca, pero continúa sin mirarla.

–Yo también tenía ganas de ir a caminar hoy. Me hubieras avisado.

–Me levanté a las siete. Sé lo mucho que te gusta dormir, por eso no quise despertarte.

–Ajá...

No hay acusación en el tono de su voz, pero Hermione sabe que Ron está un poquito ofendido.

–Mira, podemos ir a caminar más tarde, después de comer.

–Puede ser.

–O mañana, temprano. Como quieras.

–Da igual.

La joven suspira, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Escucha, Ron. No sabía que tú querías ir a caminar hoy. De lo contrario, te habría avisado. No lo hice a propósito.

–Ya. Está bien –le dice y, por fin, posa su mirada azul en ella.

La nostalgia trepa desde su pecho otra vez, porque Hermione preferiría que Ron le gritara, que sus orejas se pusieran coloradas como su cabello y que le cuestionase su caminata, que le dijera _¿Fuiste a ver a Vicky? _o alguna otra estupidez. Hermione preferiría que Ron se comportase como ese adolescente celoso y posesivo que era cuando estaban en Hogwarts, que ambos discutieran por horas y horas como acostumbraban hacerlo antes de que el mundo se fuera al demonio. Hermione preferiría todo eso a este silencio tenso que hay entre los dos.

Pero es todo lo que tienen. Un aire cargado de palabras no dichas, de sueños rotos y dudas. Sobre todo, dudas. Hermione está llena de ellas. Duda si es verdad que las heridas cicatrizan. Si alguna vez Ron y ella volverán a ser los mismos de antes, o algo que se les parezca.

Si Ron se arrepintió de ese beso en mitad de la guerra, porque él no la volvió a besar nunca más.

Hermione rompe el contacto visual y clava sus ojos marrones en el césped. Si continúa mirándolo, no podrá detener las lágrimas que se le escapan cada vez que piensa en ello.

Ella atesora ese primer y único beso porque, además de ser uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de esa fatídica noche, nunca se volvió a repetir.

Durante los primeros días después de la batalla final, Ron pasaba mucho tiempo solo. Desaparecía sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, hablaba poco. Hermione quería consolarlo, de veras que deseaba hacerlo, pero Ron había construido un muro invisible que lo separaba del resto de la gente. Luego de un tiempo, cuando Ronald finalmente liberó ese llanto que llevaba aguantando desde que todo había acabado, Hermione sintió que Ron le permitía volver acercarse. Pudieron hablar como hacía tanto no lo hacían; ambos lloraron por horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos y despertaron juntos en el sofá de lo que quedaba de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, abrazados y con el rostro hinchado por la angustia. En ese momento, Hermione lo recuerda con claridad, sintió deseos de besarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Tuvo miedo de que no fuera el momento correcto (quizás era demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde) que Ron no quisiera corresponderle (tal vez él sólo la besó porque pensó que iba a morirse. Tal vez ella sólo era una amiga). Esas dudas persistieron en su corazón durante cuatro meses y terminaron por convencerla de que un momento más se le había escapado y ya no iba a volver. Porque ese día Hermione debía haberlo besado y no lo hizo. Ese posible instante en el tiempo había muerto antes de nacer y nunca se repetiría.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo, pero no creía que Ron pudiera verla así como estaba, media oculta por su tupida melena que le tapaba el rostro, y mirando empecinada al pasto.

–¡Ya está el almuerzo!

La potente voz de Molly llegó hasta ellos, traída por el viento.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, dispuesta a irse antes de que Ron la viera y rogando que el inicio de su llanto se detuviera en sus ojos acuosos y no fuera más allá. Pero Ronald habló.

–No te vayas.

Hermione se restregó los ojos y se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

–Ya está la comida.

El muchacho dio un paso hacia delante, inmutable.

–No quiero ir.

Hermione alzó una ceja, escéptica.

–¿Estás diciendo que no quieres comer?

Ron avanzó un paso más, asintiendo.

–No puedo creerlo –y sonó tan incrédula, que ambos rieron.

–No puedo creer que rechaces la comida de tu madre –continuó ella, entre risas –¿A qué se debe este hecho histórico?

–Quiero ir a caminar.

–Ron, ya te lo he dicho. Podemos ir después de almorzar. Tu madre nos espera. Nos matará si nos perdemos el almuerzo, ya sabes que es una costumbre sagrada para ella.

Ron dio un paso más, llegando a su altura.

–Hermione, _ven conmigo_.

Y ella comprendió, con una certeza casi tangible, que era _ahora o nunca_, como aquella vez. Que la señora Weasley seguramente los reprendería por desaparecer sin avisar. Que lo que estaban por hacer era algo imprudente.

Que no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Tomó su mano y asintió, segura.

–Está bien, Ron. Vayamos a caminar.

Y fue así que un momento decisivo se volvió a cristalizar entre los dos, un momento que dejó su huella en el tiempo.

Ron tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó, suave y templado. Lento y a conciencia, con serenidad y sin prisas.

Grabándolo en su memoria para siempre.

Las manos de Hermione acariciaron el vello pelirrojo de su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas, y se pegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo volvía a casa.

Otra llamada de la Sra. Weasley, amortiguada por el ruido de los pájaros, se hizo oír. Entonces, comenzaron a caminar, en dirección contraria a La Madriguera.

Cogidos de la mano y sin hablar, Ron y Hermione se alejaron de allí sin rumbo fijo, tranquilos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaban. Caminando la vida.

Por que, a pesar de todo, había cosas que la Guerra ya no les podría arrebatar. Nunca más.


End file.
